


Track 04: Wannabe

by Sionnach



Series: Music Meme: Baby Loves to Dance [4]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Inspired by Music, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7393126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sionnach/pseuds/Sionnach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames isn't exactly Dom Cobb's biggest fan but for Arthur, he'd try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Track 04: Wannabe

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the first story for notes.

  
**Track 04:** Wannabe – Spice Girls

“You know, you’re going to have to get along with Cobb at some point. He is one of my closest friends,” Arthur looked at Eames pointedly after yet another snarky comment.

“Darling – he nearly got us killed. We _could_ have been sent down to bloody Limbo if we had made one bad move.”

“But, we didn’t. We’re alive. Safe and sound. Together. Aren’t we?”

Eames pondered that. He still didn’t understand Arthur’s intense dedication to the man who had nearly gotten them all killed but the fact was that he loved Arthur and if this would make Arthur happy, that’s what mattered. Not to mention, he liked Cobb's little sprogs. It would be nice to see them again. 

“Fine.”


End file.
